


Grasping Concepts

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, humanstuck AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After almost two years of not being able to walk, you can some what hobble around and get places without the need of the wheel chair.  Your knees go weak, but this time, its not because of the accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grasping Concepts

It had been a while since your accident. You had finally learned to walk again, or closer to being able to stumble along clinging to objects, and you held no grudges about the car crash. It had been no one’s fault, really. The ice had caused the other car to lose traction and slam into your side, with your brother trying to get across an intersection. Your father had even flown in to see you in the hospital while you couldn’t move. It had been an amazing feat for him to get off of the front lines for even a week to come see you two in the hospital. Rufioh had been hit in the head with a piece of metal but was let out after a few days.  
You, on the other hand, had gotten both legs crushed.  
You laid in the hospital bed for weeks, just staring up at the ceiling. Every day, for the week he was off, your father came and saw you. You had never been able to tell when he was mad or upset, so you just wrote it down that he was disappointed in you. You were going to follow his footsteps into the military, but they would never take you now, even if you did walk again. After he was gone, it was your brother who came to your bed side. Sometimes, when you felt really angry at the world for what happened to you, you’d pretend you were asleep when he’d come see you. Every time, you’d hear him cry beside you. He’d pet your hair, say how sorry he was, and would just cry. You started feeling so bad about pretending to sleep that you would ‘wake up’ and talk to him. You’d be happy and make jokes with him until he had to leave for work, or a nurse would kick him out.  
Finally, after a while of sulking, you ask to go home. The doctors and Rufioh didn’t know how to feel about your request, but after your father gave the thumbs up, you got to go home. Rufioh volunteered to stay and watch you, but you saw after two days he was bored stiff. You told him to go back to work, that you’d be fine on your own. The argument lasted about two days before you eventually won, and the house was to yourself. In the meantime, you learned how to operate a wheelchair, how to get in and out of it, and how to put pants on your broken body. You soon found out that in a wheel chair, you couldn’t reach the counter to start making dinner before your brother came home, so you were forced to use chopping boards on your lap. The first time you slipped up and cut your finger, Rufioh had been walking right in the door to see it firsthand. You was not allowed back in the kitchen for a while.  
Your father got another leave and came back to see you two for another week. He was watching Rufioh leave one day before turning back to you, “Why doesn’t he drive anymore?”  
You were confused, to say the least. “I thought he still did.” You answered truthfully, and wheeled yourself to the window to find, in fact, your brother walking down the street toward his job. Your dad, from then on that week, drove your brother to and from work. He seemed to know why Rufioh wasn’t driving anymore, but it never dawned on you until the first day of school.  
Both of you was nervous for different reasons. This was the first time he had driven since the crash, and you weren’t quite sure where all the elevators are. Still, you climbed into his new truck slowly, about ten minutes before you two were supposed to leave. He came out a few minutes later to see you clicking your seat belt into place. He jogged over, the look on his face like he was going to scold you. “What if you had fallen? What if the wheel chair started rolling?” he was already saying to you before he even got within five feet. You carefully explain that you climb in and out of your wheel chair at least eleven times a day, and that your wheel chair has locks and that you are perfectly able to crawl in and out of a truck, thank you very much. He grumbled, still believing you could have hurt yourself, and put your wheel chair in the back of the truck, carefully strapping it down before hopping in the driver’s side.  
The drive was slow, him looking in every direction, especially on your side. You just smiled to yourself and talked about how much things had changed since you had last been out, and he laughed when you would notice something that had been there for a while. He had been able to get a parking spot right next to the school, and he lifted you out of the truck without any problems—even though you had gained some weight from sitting on the couch all day—and wheeled you into the school, because heaven forbid, you can’t do that by yourself.  
The day went better than you had expected it to. The only thing that got in the way was that credit of gym you had to have, and the school said that as long as you sat in the class, you’d get the credit at the very least. Rufioh had told you to wait in the school lobby for him, that he’d come and get you after school (since he had graduated a year before). You’re friend, Nepeta, stood with you and made conversation until the school had cleared out and your brother came and got you. Once he found out that Nepeta was walking home, he loaded both of you up in the truck and drove her over to your house where her sister would come and get her after work. You both played video games and watched some of your brother’s anime until her sister came and got her, thanking Rufioh for taking care of her before they both left quickly, once more leaving you alone since your brother left for work right after that.  
The first term passed by quickly and soon you found yourself at winter break. It was still a few days from Christmas so your father and your brother hadn’t been able to take off yet, and you were stuck alone at the house. For a while now, you could feel your legs. Everyone had told you that it wasn’t real, something about ‘ghost pain’, but you believed it with all your heart. So, with four days left until Christmas, you tried to stand up and walk.  
You landed flat on your face.  
And then you got up and tried again. Finally, after almost breaking your nose on the coffee table, you decided to search the internet for more of a baby start on learning how to walk again. You were quick to delete the history from the computer before Rufioh could come home from work.  
That’s how you started to walk again. Your brother didn’t seem to know what was going on, but after about three days of being home your father walked in on you trying to move your leg out of the chair. He tried to talk you into going into physically therapy but for the longest time you said you would do it yourself. You were shipped off to therapy anyway. By the summer, you could walk a few steps without being extremely drained and you could stand up for a good while. It took another year for you to be able to get away from the wheel chair.  
That’s where you are now. Beginning of your sophomore year and you can finally walk well enough to go through the school day. At home, you have to rest until you get to your homework, but it’s a start.  
Nepeta and her best friend, Equius, would walk with you through the halls, making sure you didn’t trip or fall down to each class. You could tell Equius didn’t exactly want the job, but Nepeta reassured you that he didn’t want you to fall either. You took it in stride and went on with your life. Soon, life began to slow down as the leaves fell, and you were trapped in the house again. Rufioh had decided you were going to catch a cold if you ever went outside, so you were stuck in the house. There were rare days when you would get a call from him at work. These usually asked of you to do some chores around the house. But before it got dark one day at the end of the week, he asked you to go down to the gas station that was by the main road and pick up some snacks for you two. You agreed and pulled on your jacket and started to make your way down the street.  
It was slow going and you finally made it to the gas station, winded. You stood outside the door for a moment, pretending to read the news paper while you caught your breath. When you walked inside, you didn’t see anyone at the register so you shrugged it off, wandering the selves and picking out bags of chips and candy for you two to munch on for the next week or so. By the time you make it back over to the register, a tall teenager was standing there, leaning against the counter, chewing gum. His head was down from reading a magazine. He was pale, to say the least, and had a big jacket on that seemed two sizes too big on his skinny frame. His hair was a massive black mess, fanning around almost as an afro. He looked up at you, his eyes a bit pink around the iris.  
“‘Sup, bro? Can I help you with something?” he asks, a drawl coming out of his voice smoothly.  
You swallowed, and put the things on the counter softly, “Uh… yeah.” You look away, only to hear your items being scanned. You turn back when you hear them being shoved back into bags, and he’s telling you how much it’ll cost and you don’t even hear the smooth voice anymore, just handing him a twenty and hoping that is the amount that is needed, because you don’t have any more than that on you. You somehow get change and a bag. Before you leave, though, a card is slipped through your hand. Glancing up at him, you see a smile and he winks before you can high tail it out of the store, hoping that your cheeks weren’t getting too dark.


End file.
